When the Dust Settles
by llhart
Summary: DH SPOILERS! What goes on after the war. How things go with Harry and Ginny's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Harry, Ron, and Hermione made there way back to the Great Hall. As they entered, Harry's eyes were immediately drawn to where the Weasleys were standing around Fred's body. Mrs. Weasley was sobbing into her husband's chest. Bill was holding Fleur looking stony faced. Charlie had his hand on George's shoulder who was kneeling by Fred's head. George's face was ghostly white, and he was staring blankly at Fred. Then Harry looked to Ginny who had her arms wrapped around herself and had silent tears streaming down her face. As they made eye contact Ginny cried Harry's name and rushed to him.

He took her in his arms as she sobbed into his chest. Mrs. Weasley made her way to Harry and took him into a hug as he released Ginny.

"Harry dear, thank God you're alright," she said softly.

"Mrs. Weasley I'm so sorry…Fred…It's all my fault," He said looking down at his feet.

"No Harry. If you hadn't stopped him, we all would have been killed. Fred d-died fighting the most evil wizard of all time and he wouldn't want you to blame yourself. He would want credit for fighting the good fight. None of us blame you Harry."

Harry looked up at the Weasleys and found small smiles and some nods in agreement with Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley wandered back to her husband and took his hand. Ginny was by Harry's side and her looked down into her big, sad eyes.

"Wanna get some air?" he asked her. She nodded and they headed for the door.

Out on the grounds, the two walked slowly by all the destruction in the direction of the lake.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry," Harry began.

"No Harry don't. Fred's death wasn't your fault."

"Well I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry you had to go through all this."

"Harry this past year has been torture for me, not knowing where you were, if you were alive, or being tortured. And then tonight when I saw you… when I thought you were… dead, I thought I was going to lose it completely," She said with tears welling back up in her eyes.

"I know I'm so sorry. I hated being away from you all year," he said taking her into his arms. "You were all that kept me going at times. I just had to know you were safe, not being used as a hostage by Voldemort."

"But Harry, now that it's over, can you tell me what you were doing all those months?" She asked looking up into his eyes. Harry began his long tale about the Horcuxes, Dumbledore, and even Snape.

"And the last bit of his soul was in me and so I had to give myself up."

"But Harry, you were just going to leave me like that, without saying goodbye?"

"Ginny if I had said goodbye, I knew I wouldn't have the will power to go through with it."

"Harry promise me something?"

"Hmm?"

"Promise me next time you have to save the world or something, you won't try to protect me, but you'll let me be by your side?"

"Gin, from now on I'm yours… if you'll have me."

She grinned and leaned in and enveloped him in a kiss full of all the passion and yearning the two had felt for the last year. As they broke apart, Harry had a huge grin on his face.

"God I've missed that," he said in a daze. "Let's go back in before your family gets too worried."


	2. Chapter 2

As Harry and Ginny walked into the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall was addressing the Weasleys.

"Harry, I was just saying that The Prophet and the wizarding radio stations have been notified of Voldemort's demise so people who are in hiding will hopefully get notice that it's safe now. Professors are setting out to notify the families of the deceased," McGonagall announced.

Harry glanced over at the forever-still figures of Tonks and Lupin and he thought of little Teddy. His thoughts were interrupted by McGonagall continuing.

"You, Hermione, and the Weasleys will be given the Gryffindor common room to yourselves for the night. And Harry," she paused, "Thank you."

Harry mumbled his response and followed the Weasleys as they headed up the stairs. As they walked into the common room, they all collapsed ionto chairs and couches, exhausted, yet having too many thoughts to sleep yet. Harry sat in his arm chair and Ginny sat in his lap. He glanced nervously at the Weasleys as he put his hands around her waist, but they were all too deeply consumed in their thoughts.

"Kingsley has been appointed temporary Minister," Mr. Weasley stated to no one in particular. "He'll be good at rebuilding the ministry and turning things around. Harry, I'm sure Kingsley will want to hear your story, so I thought the Order and you and him could all have a joint meeting tomorrow, so you won't have to repeat your story so many times."

"That would be good," Harry said gratefully.

After a while people started to drift off to bed. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley took the first dormitory, Bill and Fleur took the next. Charlie followed George into the third dormitory trying to console him. Hermione and Ginny shared a room, and Ron and Harry occupied the last.

Harry laid awake for nearly an hour, listening to Ron's breathing slow as he drifted to sleep. He heard the door creak open and he snatched his wand off the bed side table. He then spotted a blur of orange hair peak around his bed hangings.

"I couldn't sleep," Ginny said as she crawled on to the bed.

"Me neither," Harry whispered as he opened the covers for her.

"You're so warm," she said as she snuggled into him.

"God I love having you in my arms."

She smiled up at him and nestled her head against him. Slowly they both drifted into a peaceful sleep.

"Oi!" Ron yelled "What is this?"

Harry and Ginny who had been deep asleep, jumped up startled and Harry fell off the bed, still tangled in the covers.

"Ron, it's not what it looks like," Harry began as he desperately tried to untangle himself.

"You can't keep jerking her around Harry!"

"Ron I've always cared for Ginny, I just had to break it off with her so Voldemort wouldn't use her as leverage. Now that the war's over we can be together as long as she wants me."

"Besides Ron," Ginny started, "What I do with my boyfriend is none of your business!"

"Oi! Harry, I will not have you doing _that _to my sister!" Ron cried outraged.

"What? No, Ron we were just sleeping honest. We haven't done _that_," Harry said as he turned a deep shade of red.

"Well I've got my eye on you," Ron stated as he turned and walked in the bathroom.

"I better go before another one of my brothers walks in on this. Or worse, my parents," Ginny said as she kissed him on the cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

After Harry had showered, he walked down the stairs to the common room where he found all the Weasleys sitting around quietly eating breakfast.

"Good morning Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley said pleasantly. "Come have a bite to eat. You must be famished."

Harry sat down and started eating some of the food that had been brought up by house elves. Just then George came down from the dormitories and everyone seemed to sit perfectly still, holding their breath to see how George was holding up.

"You can relax guys, I'm not gonna go loony on you," he said as everyone let out their breath. "I did a lot of thinking last night, and Fred wouldn't want me to be all depressed without him, I mean somebody's got to keep spreading the humor right?" he said with a half smile. "It's going to be really weird for me without him, but I need to be strong. Mum, I wouldn't want you to lose one son and then have another go off the deep end, you know?"

"Oh George!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as she wrapped him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Mum…Mum come on let me go," George said as she nearly strangled him in the hug.

They sat in silence eating a little longer, but with a little less of an edge in the air.

"Well kids," Mr Weasley began looking at his watch, "I arranged for the meeting to take place in about ten minutes, so we should head down there."

They all traipsed down the stairs to Professor McGonagall's office. They entered the room where Kingsley the minister, Professor McGonagall and the remaining Order members were seated. The newcomers conjured chairs and seated themselves.

"Thank you for joining us Harry. You've already done more for the world than can ever be repaid," Kingsley addressed Harry. "The funerals for those who didn't make it through the battle are being arranged to take place tomorrow here on the grounds."

They all nodded on response and Mrs. Weasley's lips quivered.

"Now if you wouldn't mind Harry, we are all quite anxious to hear what you've been doing this last year and how you were able to finally bring about Voldemort's demise," Kingsley prompted Harry.

Harry began his long tale with Ron and Hermione filling bits and pieces. When he had finally finished, everyone sat for a few moments in utter silence contemplating what they had just heard. Finally McGonagall broke the silence.

"Wow. I guess Dumbledore really knew what he was doing all along." Everyone simply nodded. After much discussion on the events, McGonagall brought up the trio's future.

"So are you three planning on returning to Hogwarts next year to complete your seventh years?"

"I definitely think we should," Hermione stated mater of factly.

"Yeah I suppose we should take advantage of our last care-free year of school before having to worry about jobs," Ron added.

"I don't think I can," Harry said. Everyone stared at him. "See I have a godson to care for now."

"Oh Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley said, "I have raised seven kids, I think I can handle one more. At least until you are in a fit situation to care for him."

"No Mrs. Weasley, you've already done so much for me," said Harry.

"Harry I absolutely insist. End of discussion," she countered.

"Well then," said Harry, "I guess I'll be coming back too."

"Good," said McGonagall. "I already have all your letters right here," she said handing Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all letters with the Hogwarts seal.

The meeting dispersed and Ginny went with her mother to assure Fred's body was being properly cared for. Harry and his two best friends walked down the hall opening their letters.

"Excellent," Ron cried, "I'm prefect again!. Hey Hermione, why does your badge have an H and not a P on it?"

"I-I've been made Head Girl!" she said astonished. "Oh and Harry you have the Head Boy badge!"

Harry glanced up at her dumbfounded, "I thought Head Boy was always a prefect previously?"

"It says in _Hogwarts a History _that it usually is but there have been exceptions under special circumstances. And I daresay your circumstances are special." Hermione continued, "isn't this great we get our own dormitories and everything!"

"What?" Harry asked.

"Yeah in _Hogwarts a History _it explains how each House has a dorm with HB and HG on the doors for Head Boy and Head Girl. It should be at the top of your stairs."

"Blimey I always thought that stood for Hogwarts Broom-closet or something," Ron said amazed.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Anyway they magically seal shut when the Head Boy or Girl don't belong to that house."

"Huh, maybe I should read that book you're always quoting," said Ron.

Hermione's eyes twinkled as she pounced on Ron, kissing him. Harry fled the scene, not wishing to watch this. He wanted to tell Ginny the news.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Harry awoke the next morning he had a sinking feeling in his stomach, it was the day of the funerals.

It was a very somber day devoid of all laughter. The assembly for the all funerals had a little wizard speaker who Harry recognized from Dumbledore's funeral. As he finished his speech, everyone drifted toward the area set for their loved one's memorial service. Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys headed to a joint service for Lupin and Tonks.

Andromeda was seated in the front row sobbing with little Teddy in her lap. Harry joined the queue of people speaking. He talked about what wonderful, brave, and kind people the couple had been, and he vowed to be the best possible godfather to their son. As the service ended, Harry headed over to Andromeda and Teddy, prepared to take over his care.

"Harry, your speech was lovely," Andromeda told him. "About Teddy, I was hoping you wouldn't mind if he stayed with me for a while. That house seems awfully lonely know that Ted is… and Dora has… well Teddy would be company for me," she finished trying to compose herself.

"Oh Mrs. Tonks that would be fine. I'll come by and visit as much as I can so he can get to know who I am," Harry responded.

As Harry walked toward the Weasleys he felt drained from all the grieving, then with dread he realized the worst had yet to come. Fred's funeral.

As the Weasleys filed into the front row of Fred's funeral, Harry and Hermione tried to sit a few rows back, but they were stopped by Mrs. Weasley. She insisted they were just as much part of the family and they were to sit with the family. Many people spoke about Fred including Percy, Bill, and Lee Jordan, but no one was as touching as George.

"Fred was my brother, my twin, my business-partner, my partner-in-crime, but most of all he was my best friend. He had such an amazing spirit, and I don't know what I'm going to do without him. We did everything together, and we always knew what the other was thinking without words. A part of me died with Fred, but a part of him lives on in me, and I owe it to him to make the best of the rest of my life. He will be the driving force behind me, and any successes I may have will be in honor of him."

By then Mrs. Weasley was full-on sobbing. Harry glanced sideways at Ginny. Her jaw was stiff and she had a determined look in her eyes as if she were forcing the tears to stay in. Harry nudged her chin toward him, and looked into her eyes.

"It's ok to cry you know," he told her, and tears started to silently roll down her cheeks. He put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder for the rest of the service.

After the service they all returned to the Burrow. After dinner they sat around telling stories about Fred. It felt good to talk about him and laugh about his escapades. George had the best stories, many of which had never been told.

"So this one time Fred had the idea to put this little lizard we found in the garden in the blender," George recalled. "The idea was to startle you Mum when you went to use the blender. We hid and watched as you went to make a milkshake, but the thing is you never noticed the lizard. You just blended it right up into the milkshake!" George finished chuckling.

"What?!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

"Molly, relax it's all in the past now," Arthur consoled his wife as the others struggled to stifle their laughter.

As the days passed, the ache of missing Fred dulled slightly and everyone tried to busy themselves with helping return things to the way they had been before Voldemort.


	5. Chapter 5

A week after the Final Battle, Mrs. Weasley was planning a dinner so everyone could come together and count their blessings. On that afternoon Harry came downstairs to find Ginny busily working in the kitchen. Harry crept up while she was deep in concentration stirring her concoction and grabbed her from behind.

"Harry James Potter!" Ginny scolded, playfully hitting him in the arm. "Don't you ever sneak up on my like that again!" Harry couldn't help noticing a strong resemblance to a scolding Mrs. Weasley.

Harry pulled her toward him and kissed her ever so sweetly. As her pulled away, Ginny's eyes remained closed and she had a slight smile.

"I guess you're forgiven," she said pulling him into a more passionate kiss. This continued for several minutes, with Harry's hands entangled in Ginny's hair as he pressed her up against the kitchen cabinet.

"Ahem," came a voice from the doorway as the two flew apart. They turned a matching shade of red as the saw Mrs. Weasley standing there with her hands on her hips, but with the slightest twitch of a smile.

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley," Harry said to his feet.

"It's quite all right dear. I just don't want you two getting carried away, but I know Ginny has had "the talk" and she knows her pre-marital limits," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Mum!" Ginny cried, thoroughly embarrassed.

"Now Ginny, help me finish this pie," said Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm just gonna go see what Ron's up to," Harry said as Ginny shot him a look that clearly said "thanks for ditching me."

Ron wasn't in the sitting room so Harry went outside and sat on the back porch. He enjoyed sitting there with no worries of an eventual meeting with Voldemort. After a while Ginny came outside still wearing her apron and sat down next to him.

"That was embarrassing," she said.

"Hey think how I feel, corrupting her only daughter, I'm just glad it wasn't your dad."

They sat in a pleasant silence for a few moments before Ron and Hermione came walking toward the house holding hands. Hermione was grinning broadly and Ron was looking rather pleased with himself.

"You two finally together?" Harry asked.

"Yep, I just asked her to go out with me," Ron declared proudly.

"About bloody time Ron," Ginny teased. Ron scowled at her, but the four teens headed inside all very happy.

Dinner that evening was very pleasant. All the Weasleys were there, as well as Kingsley, Andromeda and Teddy, and Professor McGonagall.

The main topic of the evening was life after the war. New changes to the ministry were discussed, mainly by Mr. Weasley, Percy, and of course the minister himself. Professor McGonagall talked about the progress on rebuilding Hogwarts, and Bill told how Gringotts was being restored to order as Harry, Hermione and Ron glanced at each other. Teddy was passed around the table and seemed to take especially to Harry. Ginny loved watching Harry with him. Although Harry was a little unsure of himself, she could tell he was going to be a great father someday. As Mrs. Weasley was serving dessert, Bill spoke up.

"Everyone I have an announcement to make." He waited a moment for drama, then said, "Fleur and I are going to have a baby!"

The room erupted in cheer and congratulations as Bill and Fleur were swarmed. Everyone hugged Fleur and shook Bills hand.

"Blimey Bill," said George, "Look at that grin on your face. You're already a proud father."

The rest of the evening was spent discussing baby names and predictions on whether it would be a boy or a girl. As it grew late, people began to make their exits until only the residents of the house remained. Harry and Ginny took a walk by the small pond. Bathed in the moonlight, they held hands and enjoyed each others company.

Mrs. Weasley stood watching them from the window.

"Aren't they a lovely couple," she asked her husband who had just walked up. "And Bill and Fleur with a baby, things are really looking up," she said with a smile as Mr. Weasley put his arm around her.


	6. Chapter 6

After their moonlit walk Harry and Ginny headed upstairs to their rooms for bed. As Harry climbed into bed he waited for Ron to appear, apparently him and Hermione had gone off somewhere as well. When the door opened however, Ginny peered around the door.

"Um hi," she said walking in and closing the door behind her. "So Ron's a total hypocrite, now that he's dating Hermione, he kicks me out of my room so he can stay in there with her and apparently doesn't care if I stay in here with you."

"That's fine with me," Harry said grinning as he pulled her onto the bed. "God you're beautiful," he said as he clutched her on top of him.

She blushed, "Okay Mr. Smooth-talker." She smirked at him.

"I'll give you smooth-talker," he said as he threw himself on top of her in a fit of tickling.

"Stop! Stop!" she gasped through her laughter. He stopped and stared down at her as she caught her breath.

"Ginny," he said.

"Hmm?" she said staring up at him.

"I love you Ginny."

Her eyes lit up and she beamed up at him, "I love you too Harry." She pulled him down into a very passionate kiss.

The snogging continued and their hands explored each other. There was so much passion that they were very much caught up in the heat of the moment. Ginny started to tug Harry's shirt over his head.

"Ginny wait," he said stopping her. "I really do love you, and I don't want to you know mess things up by rushing things. Does that sound totally lame?"

"No, you sound totally sweet," she said kissing him softly. She snuggled into him and they both fell into a blissful sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny awoke first, the sun was barely up. She looked up at Harry whose mouth was slightly open and he was fast asleep. Ginny thought he looked cuter than ever.

"Harry," she whispered kissing him on the forehead, on the cheek, and finally on the lips as he finally stirred.

"Morning sleepyhead," she giggled.

"Mmm, I love waking up next to you," he said snuggling her into him.

"I gotta go switch with Ron before Mum gets up," she said kissing him softly and hopping out of bed.

About two minutes later a groggy looking Ron stumbled into the room.

"Mornin'," Ron said as he fell into his bed and was snoring within minutes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One night after dinner Harry asked Ginny if she wanted to go for a broom right. She eagerly agreed.

"Harry!" she squealed as he did a loop-de-loop. "You're lucky I was holding on tight."

"I would have caught you if you had fallen," he turned around and said to her, grinning.

"You know, we'll be on quidditch together again this year."

"You think they'll let me play even though I'm a year older?" he asked.

"I would think, I mean it's not like you spent your year off training for quidditch you know. You think you'll put on the team again?"

"Me?"

"Well yeah I'm assuming you'll be captain again."

"But who was captain last year?" he asked.

"Well there wasn't really quidditch last year with the Carrows in charge and all."

"Oh well if I am made captain, you'll definitely be on the team. I mean no one flies better than you, plus you're pretty cute to watch while I'm s'posed to be looking for the snitch," he said teasing her. They spent the rest of the evening flying over England before secretly retiring to the same bed together.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry and Ginny spent the remainder of their summer visiting Teddy at Andromeda's with Ron and Hermione tagging along occasionally.

A few days before the Hogwarts Express was scheduled to take off, the four friends headed to Diagon Alley. Their first stop was Flourish and Blotts.

"Hey Harry look it's you!" Ron yelled pointing to a huge stack of books titled, _Voldemort's Demise _with Harry's blinking image plastered on the cover"Hermione, they talk about us in here too!" Ron said giddily. Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

After they had bought all their books, Harry pulled Ginny out of there by the hand.

"Let's get out of here, these books make me more noticeable," he said.

"You mean you don't like having all these girls ogling at you?" she asked.

"Gin, you're the only girl I want," he told her, kissing her on the head. She grinned at him.

"Good answer," she said as they stopped for lunch at a small outdoor restaurant.

"Happy birthday Harry," Ginny said handing him two packages.

"But my birthday's not 'til tomorrow."

"I know I just thought you could open it now while it's just us."

Harry opened the larger package first. It was a copy of the book they had just seen with Harry's face on it.

"Um, thanks Gin."

"I don't expect you to read it or anything, I just thought it would be good to have to show ou- er your kids one day," she said slightly pink.

"Yeah, you're right that is a good idea," he said as he opened the second package. He pulled out a picture frame and a key. The picture frame held two similar pictures next to each other. On the left was a picture of Lily and James laughing and embracing. On the right was an almost identical picture of Harry and Ginny. Harry was suddenly choked up with emotion.

"Gin, it's perfect," he said pulling her into a kiss full of love. "And what's this?" he asked picking up the old fashioned key with an ornate heart etched in the side.

"It's supposed to be the key to my heart," she said blushing. "I guess my Mum and my Mum's mum both gave a key just like that one to the man they knew they were meant to be with."

Harry stood up and picked Ginny up out of her chair and pulled her into a kiss so full of passion all her thoughts were thrown from her mind. He pulled away and gazed into her eyes, still holding her off the ground.

"I love it, and I love you Ginny," he said as they began snogging again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trip on the Hogwarts Express was very enjoyable. The two couples sat snuggled together in a compartment with Luna reading the latest issue of The Quibbler.

"Too bad Neville's not here," Hermione said.

"Oh he said he was going to do some traveling this year," Luna stated. "Then he wants to come back to Hogwarts and assist Professor Sprout until she retires and he can take over. He promised he'd send an owl when he could."

Hermione shot Ginny a knowing glance, which she returned. Harry looked at Ginny questioningly.

"Later," she whispered. She later told Harry that she and Hermione suspected something between Neville and Luna.

When they finally arrived at the refurbished castle and Harry was greeted by Hagrid, Harry felt like he was arriving home. It was going to be a great year.


	8. long Chapter 8

_Auhtor's note: Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad most of you like it. I just wanted to say that I'm writing this story simply because I enjoy imagining the story, not because I have any desire to become an author, so therefore my writing will not be very stylized or contain perfect, exquisite details. I hope you still enjoy it._

The days flew by as Harry and his friends regularly attended classes, most of which they had together.

"I miss waking up next you," Harry quietly told Ginny as they all sat around in the common room doing homework.

"I think if you tried sleeping in my room Romilda would probably drag you into her bed while you were sleeping. She already hates me enough."

Harry chuckled. "Plus guys can't get up the girls' stairs. But, you could come up to my room, I do have it all to myself."

"Hmm, I might have to take you up on that," she said smiling at him suggestively.

"What are you two whispering about?" Ron said grumpily.

"Oh never you mind Ron," Ginny said. "Are you ready to head to Muggle studies Hermione?" Hermione nodded and kissed Ron on the cheek before hopping up.

"Are you interested in Muggle studies?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Not really, but it gives me and Hermione time for girl talk."

Ron turned pale. "You guys talk about everything?"

"Oh yeah," Ginny said with a knowing smile as the two girls left giggling.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The months flew by as the two couples enjoyed the carefree life of normal students.

They seemed to fall more and more in love as time passed. Ginny would sneak up to Harry's room late at night whenever possible, but Ron seemed to mysteriously stop these attempts often. He just seemed to have the perfect timing.

One night in mid-February Harry was laying on his bed looking at his defense against the dark arts book. Suddenly his door opened and Ginny appeared with a mischievous grin.

"Hey," she grinned as Harry tossed his book aside and pulled her on top of him.

The snogging continued for quite some time, starting out sweet and loving, and growing more and more passionate and full of wanting. As Ginny tugged at Harry's shirt, he let her pull it over his head, but then stopped her. He took her hand and gazed into Ginny's eyes.

"Ginny are you sure this is what you want?" he asked her.

"Harry I love you so much. I know we are meant to be together and I want to be with you in every way," she said pulling him into a hungry kiss.

He slowly pulled her shirt over her head, softly caressing her back which sent shivers down her body. She pulled off his pants, blushing slightly but continuing on hungrily. As her pants came off, Harry drew in his breath.

"Wow," he said.

"What?" she said looking slightly self-conscious.

"You're… perfect." She broke into a grin and kissed him deeply, about to take their relationship to a whole new level.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did I hurt you?" Harry asked running his hands up and down her arm as she lay across him.

"Well, yeah," she said honestly. "But I've heard the first time usually hurts."

"If Ron knew what just went on, he'd kill me," Harry said.

"Harry, just enjoy the moment," she responded. He chuckled and squeezed her tight. He listened to her breathing and felt the rhythm of her heart against his chest as they both drifted into a blissful sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Harry, do you feel like- Oh my god!" Hermione said as she walked into Harry's room. Harry quickly pulled the covers over his and Ginny's naked bodies wondering what all she had seen. Hermione hurriedly clapped her hand over her eyes.

"Hermione you _can't_ tell Ron," Ginny pleaded.

"I won't tell Ron," Hermione said composing herself, still covering her eyes. "I mean it's none of my business. I shouldn't have barged in like that I just never expected…. Well I came in here to invite you to Hogsmead so I guess I'll keep Ron busy while you two get dressed," she said smirking.

"We seem to be prone to embarrassing moments huh?" Ginny said looking up at Harry.

As they were getting dressed, Harry glanced at Ginny. "Now that we're not in the heat of the moment, you don't regret last night do you?" he asked nervously.

"No Harry, last night was amazing," she said pulling him into a loving kiss. After a minute, Ginny pulled away, "We better get going before this turns into a repeat of last night."

Harry grinned, kissed her on the head and checked if the coast was clear before sneaking her downstairs.

Down at breakfast Hermione kept giving the couple knowing glances which Ron was oblivious to. When the owls came flying in, a large tan owl landed in front of Ginny. She pulled the letter off his leg. She squealed as she read it.

"Bill and Fleur had the baby!" she announced. "It's a girl! And they named her Victoire!"

Ginny eagerly scribbled a reply, telling the new parents congratulations and that they all couldn't wait to see the newest Weasley.

The two couples spent a pleasant day in Hogsmeade, visiting the Hog's Head and the new extension of Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes even though George was at the Diagon Alley store.

That evening, Harry was waiting for Ginny in his room, as they had prearranged another meeting. When Ginny entered the room she looked flushed.

"I just ran into Ron on the stairs," she told Harry. "I told him I was just coming up to ask if you had seen my potions essay. He seemed to accept that, but he went all thoughtful and then turned around and went back into his dorm."

"Who knows," Harry said pulling her into a kiss. "Who cares."

The next morning Harry sat in an arm chair in the common room waiting for Ginny to shower, when Ron slid down the girls staircase, clutching his broom and looking rather pleased with himself.

"You try to go up to Hermione's room?" Harry asked smirking.

"I stayed the night up there," Ron declared.

"How did you get up the stairs?" Harry asked.

"Oh when there's a will, there's a way," Ron said grinning. When Harry gave him a questioning look he continued. "I used my broom and flew up the staircase. I nearly beheaded a third year girl coming out of her dorm, but it was definitely worth it once I got up there," he said with a goofy grin.

Harry thought he knew what Ron was insinuating and he dropped the subject, not wanting too many details on what Ron did with Hermione in private, Hermione was practically like his sister.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry began thinking about proposing to Ginny once they left Hogwarts. He wasn't sure how to do it because he wanted it to be special for Ginny. He was also worried he would never be able to find the perfect ring. He was sitting in the common room contemplating this when a nervous looking second-year girl came and delivered him a note from Professor McGonagall requesting that he come see her.

Harry made his way to the headmistress's office and knocked on the door. McGonagall came to the door and asked Harry to enter.

As he seated himself she began, "Harry I asked you here because I was sitting at my desk and I noticed this small drawer on the left side of my desk. I swear it wasn't there before, but anyway I opened the drawer and this box was the only thing inside along with this note."

Harry took the box from her and opened the note. There in Dumbledore's slanted writing was written:

_For Harry, when the time is right._

Perplexed, Harry opened the box and saw inside to his astonishment the most beautiful engagement ring he had ever seen. It had one diamond in the center with two tiny emeralds on either side. The silver band swirled up around either side of the emeralds. Etched on the outside of the band to one side of the stones Harry noticed, a small JL, and he knew this had been his mother's ring.

"How did…I was just thinking of…," he smiled. "Dumbledore will never cease to amaze me."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The remainder of the year flew by. As the friends rode the Hogwarts Express for the last time, Harry felt a sadness at leaving the castle for the last time, but he was excited at the prospect of starting his life, and nervous about what he was planning to ask Ginny the following evening.

After the welcome home dinner Mrs. Weasley had prepared, everyone spent time catching up and playing with Victoire. The following day the two couples spent the day helping Mrs. Weasley around the house and being lazy.

"Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and I won't be here for dinner," Harry told her quietly.

"Oh?" she said raising one eye brow.

"Yeah I'm taking her somewhere as a surprise."

"Oh how lovely," she said. As Harry walked away he thought about the smile she had given him and wondered if she knew what he was planning on doing.

"Hey Gin, I'm taking you to dinner tonight, so be ready by eight," he said hurrying away so she couldn't ask questions.

At straight up eight Ginny came down with her hair swept up, with just a touch of make-up. She wore a snug-fitting white dress with emerald green ivy vines around the edges.

"You look amazing," Harry said kissing her as his stomach flip-flopped.

"Thank you," she smiled as they walked out the door. "Now are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"Nope, it's a surprise," he said. They walked over to his broom and he mounted it. "Hop on."

"In a dress?!"

"Oh sorry, we can apperate, I just thought you might want to go for a ride." She looked uncertain. "No one will see up your dress Gin, it's dark out."

"Okay," she smiled. "You know I do love flying."

They took off and flew for fifteen minutes. Harry would occasionally throw in a loop-d-loop causing Ginny to squeeze Harry tightly and erupt in a fit of giggles. When they finally landed, they were on a cliff overlooking the ocean. Harry had set up a table for two with candles and silver coverings over their meals.

"Harry, this is beautiful. You didn't have to do all this."

"I know Gin, I wanted to."

When they were finished eating, Harry conjured some music and asked Ginny to dance. Ginny had her arms wrapped around Harry's neck with her cheek pressed into his shoulder.

"Gin?"

"Hmm," she said looking up at him.

"I love you so much. We're perfect together. You make me so happy. You are the most beautiful person I know inside and out. I want to be with you for the rest of my life so Ginny," he said pulling away, taking out the ring and getting down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Ginny's eyes got huge as she looked at the ring, then she squealed, throwing herself into Harry's arms. "Yes! Of course I'll marry you!"

As he slipped the ring on her finger, she noticed on one side of the stones the letters JL and on the other side HG.

"Was this..?" she started to ask.

"My mum's? Yeah."

"Oh Harry, it's beautiful. You just made me the happiest girl in the world! Let's go tell Mum and Dad!"

They flew home, with Ginny constantly giving Harry squeezes or kissing the back of his neck. Ginny burst in the front door yelling,

"Mum! Dad!" They came quickly into the kitchen. "Harry's asked me to marry him!"

Her parents hugged them and Mrs. Weasley started crying.

"Welcome to the family Harry," Mr. Weasley said clapping him on the back.

"What's all the fuss about?" Ron said as him and Hermione walked in. Ginny shoved her arm out, rocking her hand back and forth to show the ring. Hermione squealed and hugged them.

"Wow, you're really gonna marry my sister huh?" Ron said. "Congratulations," he said smiling finally and hugged them.


End file.
